Zims crimanal girlfriend
by Invader Ria
Summary: an irken criminal comes to earth and her in zim accidently fall in  love. what happens when he figures out that her father is Almight Tallest Red?
1. Chapter 1

The irked kin chptr.1

"Miss Do you want anything else?" I stared into his obviously tired eyes. I smirked. "No thank you Fre I'm fine" He ran out before I could change my mind. _Sigh_. I laid my head down on the wall behind me. I looked around my room. Black walls towering up high, a large black bed with a large red dragon on it, and a black dresser with a mirror in the back. I walked slowly to the dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. Green skin, Dark blue eyes, and the same blue shirt and jeans.

"SISSY!!!!" A small (but VERY loud) voice called from down the hall. "What" I answered flatly. "There an execution going on come look!!!" "Whatever... Wait WHAT?!?!?!"I ran from my room and down the hall into her bright pink room. "WHERE?!?!" I yelled franticly. "Down there" she said smiling excitedly. "She looked down to see Red getting ready to pull someone's PAK off. "God dammit" I muttered. "What you say?" asked Amm. "Oh! Nothing Amm"

"I'll be right back okay?" "Okay!" she yelled pressing her face to the window. I ran out of her room and sprinted down hall after hall until I got to the right door. I flung it open and shrieked "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" my dad looked towards me. "What?" he asked raising a non existing eyebrow. I ran up on stage and asked the irken about to get killed what he did. "I-I h-helped out an e-elder who had f-f-fallen" he replied shakily. Everyone at the execution started to yell Boo, but one glare shut them all up. I turned back to my dad with anger in my eyes.

"It is a law" he said looking down on me. "A freaking retarded one if you ask me!!" Quickly I snatched the keys from his belt and unlocked his shackles. "You're free to go" I whispered softly. He ran off into the city. I turned to the crowd who seemed angry that no one died. Rage builded up inside of me till I had to say something. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IRKENS?!" I yelled. "WHY ARE YOU SO SELF OBBSESSED WITH KILLING PEOPLE WHO ARE ONLY TRIING TO HELP?!?! IF YOU KEEP KILLING THOSE PEOPLE THE WORLD WILL BE A HORRIBLE PLACE!!!!" no one seemed to be affected. I walked off the stage and back into the house.

_I hope Amm saw that._ She did. I walked into her room and she ran up and freaked out. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!?" "Cuz..." I walked out of her room and into my own room. As soon as I got in my room the phone rang. "Mushimushi" I said into the phone. "Ria? I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!! You said you were but I didn't think you really would!!!" It was Tak. "Nice to talk to you to Tak" "dude I can't believe you actually did that!" she went on ignoring my comment. I sighed. "Me neither" I forced a chuckle. Two guards walked into my room. "We need to speak with a Ria Gerdin" "uh Tak" I said uneasily "I have to go" "… okay ttyl"

I hung up the phone. "Come with us" Said one guard. He was wearing a white coat (like professor membrane) obviously to small for him with black boots. I causally followed them down the hall into Reds chamber. I walked slowly into my dad's dark room. When I stepped into the room the lights came on. "Ria" he said strongly. "y-y-yes" I stuttered. "Your are in line for the next tallest, am I correct?" "Yes"

"So here is how you're going to run your life--" "EXUSE ME?!?!?" I yelled "YOU CANT TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE!!" "Oh but I can" he smiled wickedly. "The law is I can tell you how to run your life as the tallest because I am the tallest before you" I glared at him "because the law said so" I mocked. "Is that all you worry about?!" "Ria their LAWS." "whatever" I muttered.

I walked out of the chamber and strait to my room. I crouched by my bad and reached under. I pulled out a long black case labeled CUNUMPER (basically an advanced computer) I booted it up and went to UWW (universe wide web) Tak was on and she sent me an IM.

**Trueirkeninvader: what happened?**

**IrkedKin: my dad trying to tell me how to run my life as the tallest /**

**Trueirkeninvader: 0o**

**IrkedKin: god! I friggen hate my life **

**Trueirkeninvader: whoa slow down there emo**

**IrkedKin: ya know what? )**

**Trueirkeninvader: not really what?**

**IrkedKin: im going to run away**

**Trueirkeninvader: WHAT?!?! OO O**

**IrkedKin: im going to run away become a criminal called…**

**Trueirkeninvader: the Irked Kin?**

**IrkedKin: Yeah!! That works **

**Trueirkeninvader: your insane I hope you know that**

**IrkedKin: OO;; I know…**

**Trueirkeninvader: …so insane that it might just work…**

**IrkedKin: Yes!!! Ttyl hopefully ;) **

**Trueirkeninvader: hope you don't kill yourself!! Tty**l

I shut down the computer. I got up and ran to my dresser. I was running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pushed the CUNUMPER under my black bed and stood up. I walked to my dresser and pulled out all my babysitting money from the past 900 years (6 earth years) and put it on top of the dresser counter. I mumbled the numbers off as I counted the monnies "100 … 200 … 300 … 400 … 500 … 600 …2600, 2600 monnies" I folded them up and dropped it into my pocket.

I went through the drawer again throwing socks and random crap behind me in various directions. "Aha! "Shouted as my hand hit a sharp metal object. "What happened?!?!" yelled my sister. "Nothing Amm!" I responded. I winced as green blood dripped from my hand on to my dresser. "Crap!" I whispered loudly wiping my hand on my cloak/dressy thingy.

"Found it... I guess" I said reaching for the dagger I cut myself on. (Accidentally! I'm not emo...) I weird grin that kinda looks likes nyy's creped across my face. As so to not be seen by the evil stupid dumb guards red placed outside my door (I hate them so) I walked to my window and jumped out. A/N: you're probably thinking "omg! That is so stoopid she going to kill herself doesn't she like live on the 18th floor!!" but she is specially trained by red when she was very little… when she didn't hate him… because of …stuff

My stomach turned as I free fell through the air. I smiled. I turned over so that my hands came first and I stuck the dagger I still had in my hand into the side of the building. The dagger stayed in place as I fell so I was hanging on to the dagger stuck into the side of the building. I placed my feet on to foot holds just blow me. "Ha!" I yelled just a little too loud. An irken below me looked up and jumped back about five feet at the sight of an irken hanging on to the side of a building. I smiled awkwardly and waved.

He stayed in his place so I just turned around and ignored him. I let go of the dagger and placed m hand on a nearby handhold. I took my hand off the handhold and pulled out the dagger and placed it in my pocket. I put my hand back in the handhold. I took my right foot off the brick and placed it on a lower one. Then I moved both my left foot and hand to one on the same level as the right. Then I moved my right hand. I continued in this pattern al the way down the building until I reached the bottom.

My feet hit the ground and I smiled. I wiped my hands off on my shirt. And started to walk down the street. To the city.



I walked down a street and took a turn into an ally. I kept on walking until I reached the end. There was what looked to be melted together trash cans to make a large wall with was somehow attached to the back wall of the ally forming a roof. Then the same plastic material protruding from the two side walls, forming a kind of a house shape. Trash lay everywhere all over the ground. I smiled same old same old. I walked slowly into the house/shack/thing. I male irken with dark purple/black eyes was shooting a sodas can at a hole in the roof.

"What's up?" I asked. "Startled he looked at me and then smiled "hey" he said.

Ria: im not going to tell you who the irken is but I will say that he is going to murder me for it.

Yaz: that's for sure

Rom: yep

Ria: Shut Up All OF you… taco people!!


End file.
